


Conflict and Interest

by charleybradburies



Series: Collegiate Adventures of the Totally-Not-Gay™ Sansa Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boyfriends, Cell Phones, Cheating, Cheerleaders, College, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Modern Era, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Game(s), Roommates, Sansa-centric, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sequel, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game hijinks aren't reserved for the players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict and Interest

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#23) // Margaery/Sansa: Kiss  
>  \+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Teaching/Learning 5x5: Mascot.

"I'm sorry, babe, it's just - the game went overtime and I'm hella tired," Sansa says with a partially feigned neediness, deftly clamping her cheek down upon her shoulder to keep her cell in place as she maneuvers out of her uniform skirt. Margaery can tell that Joffrey's protesting...but _she's_ the one who has Miss Stark wrapped around her finger, and she knows it.

"No, Joff, I won't see you later, I'm - babe, I'm going to bed," Sansa argues, her frustration beginning to wear on her expression; Margaery stands up from the bed and reaches to unzip the top of Sansa's sexy cheerleading outfit, eliciting a growl when she kisses Sansa's shoulder, because of the proximity. 

Well, according to Joffrey, Margaery _is_ the resident bitch here, isn't she? 

She grabs the phone.

"Sorry, Joffrey, the signal in here's getting awful. I'm afraid poor Sansa's going to have to hang up. Good night!"

She ends the call and turns the phone off, handing it back to her sighing roommate. 

"Come on, you have an exam tomorrow. Give yourself a fucking break," Margaery murmurs, scooting back in front of Sansa and meeting her eyes from a couple of inches away.

"You don't have to be your family mascot all the time," she continues, pressing another kiss to the redhead's shoulder, not bothering to move away any hair falling upon it.

"So what? I can just be _yours_?" Sansa retorts, but Margaery grins, knowing this time, she won't have to kiss Sansa first.


End file.
